


Heel

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Series: Love Me, Love My Dog [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Dog Jokes, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Puns & Word Play, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: Shewaspositive that he was the type of asshole to screw around with her for his own twisted amusement.





	Heel

**Author's Note:**

> I’d just realized I haven’t updated this series since like December, which is weird since I have three or four stories lined up for it. And…I also just realized it’s been over two years since I’d started this dumb series (Shame on all of you for not stopping my childish humor and letting it get this far!).
> 
> This was originally the +1 part of ‘Guard Dog,’ but I didn’t like it being a part of that story. I still liked it enough to not scrap it, so it gets to stand on its own!
> 
> (And for non-native English speakers: “heel” can have multiple meanings, one being used to describe someone as a scoundrel. The other is a dog command, because this is me, and I like making bad jokes, as if this entire ludicrous series is not an indication of that already)

So Sesshoumaru was good-looking, Kagome agreed now that they had trudged past the sword-obsessed, ruthless killer half-brother of her previous love interest territory that was their prior relationship status.

Now that she felt that fact was fairly acknowledged, she felt completely centered, one with the whole fucking world. Nothing could break her state of zen or bring her down. Absolutely nothing at all—

“ _Those arms!_ ”

She immediately frowned when her delicate human ears were rudely assaulted with varying pitched squeals.

“God, Kagome, you are so lucky to have snagged a guy like that!” the office intern piped up amid all of the squeals.

 _Honestly, he’s not that great to look at_ , Kagome thought irritably to herself as she stared at her female co-workers crowding around the window to moon over Sesshoumaru like a bunch of hormonal teenaged girls.

“What I would do to that body!”

 _Office slut_ , Kagome continued to grumble in her mind. She turned away from the scene, intending on finishing her day’s work. She sat down at her desk, her pen rapidly tapping against her cheek as she found her eyes unable to tear themselves away from the debacle by the window. She reached for her phone and instantly sent Sesshoumaru a text:

_**Go away!!** _

She slammed her head on her table. Within moments, she felt short repeated vibrations on her desktop indicating his response. She tilted her head a bit and took a glance at the reply.

_**Why?** _

Kagome groaned again to herself. She wondered if he was truly ignorant or if he was just pretending and hiding the fact that he enjoyed how this was irritating her. She frowned again, certain that he was not the type of guy to bask in this type of shower of adoration and lust. _But_ she _was_ positive that he was the type of asshole to screw around with her for his own twisted amusement.

_What a heel, acting like he doesn’t know._

_**Don’t act like you don’t know!**_ , she sent the message to him angrily, her fingers looked like they were about ready to fly off her hands with how fast and hard she was pressing the keypad.

_**I do not.** _

_**Those bimbos catcalling you right at this moment!** _

_**That is not a courteous way of referring to your co-workers.** _

She wished she could see his face at that moment. It took all of her willpower to restrain herself from shoving aside her co-workers just so she could see that undoubtedly smug, amused smirk on his face right now on the street. She also restrained from grabbing a vase and chucking it at his head. In that moment, she felt quite proud of how much self-restraint she was exhibiting in spite of her increasingly maddening work environment.

_**Since when do you care about being courteous?** _

There was a 3-minute wait period that caused Kagome to wonder whether he did leave, but after a moment she felt the familiar vibration from her phone.

_**Fair point.** _

Kagome licked her lips as she pondered over her next message. She ignored the cacophony of screeches and squeals in the background, somewhat baffled that whatever he was doing could elicit such a manic reaction. She surmised that he simply inhaled and caused three of her co-workers to nearly go into cardiac arrest while the rest were suddenly overcome with lightheadedness and weak knees.

Honestly, he _really_ wasn’t that interesting—sword fetish and daddy issues aside—but Kagome realized her opinion would probably get her burned at the stake for such blasphemy.

_**You need to stop picking me up from work, especially since you always arrive 20 mins. early!!** _

_**I would think as a female you would appreciate this romantic gesture.** _

Kagome stared at the response, unsure whether she should be offended that he referred to her as a female or that he thought this was romantic. Honestly, she kind of missed the simpler time when all he did was ignore everything that did not have to do with Tessaiga. Now he seemed to fill his free time with annoying her instead of chasing Inuyasha across Japan for a dumb sword or some other skewed male ego thing. 

_**You are emotionally constipated. Can’t you even do that correctly?** _

Kagome stared at the phone, waiting and waiting and waiting. She grew a tiny bit nervous when it seemed like he wasn’t going to respond to her latest text.

She then heard a different squeal: “He’s coming up!” which was then followed by all of the women rushing to fix their hair and makeup and appearing nonchalant at their work stations, and causing her to pale instantly. Maybe she had stepped over a line. What that line was she had yet to figure out. The line of how much of an asshole they could be to one another? In that instant, she wondered if that was ground enough for couple therapy.

She tried to ease her mind with that slightly amusing image of Sesshoumaru sitting in therapy telling the therapist about all of his woes stemming from bad parenting or whatever other excuses he had for his terrible personality. Sure, she had seen him do other mundane human activities, such as brewing coffee, doing taxes, and wine tasting, but therapy was right up there alongside jazzercise as activities she could not see Sesshoumaru ever being on board with no matter how much topless persuading she might have to do.

“Let’s go.”

Kagome jumped in her seat, startled when she heard his cold, smooth voice cutting through her wayward train of thought that seemed like it was just about to hurtle itself off of a cliff into a fiery explosion. She looked up slowly and sheepishly, hoping to wipe off his annoyed scowl by reminding him how he happened to like her better than most humans, well, better than most creatures, demons included.

“I can’t,” Kagome fibbed, realizing he had a look similar to that one time he gouged Inuyasha’s eye out for the black pearl to their father’s tomb, “I still have to go through these paperwork for the client tomorrow.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Kagome, I can handle that. You go have fun with your sweet boyfriend,” the office intern unhelpfully said and obliviously guiding Kagome into an earlier grave.

Kagome shot her an immediate glare, though given how half of the office was too busy ogling at Sesshoumaru no one noticed her damped mood. Sesshoumaru continued to pierce her with a look she was certain she had seen before directed at Inuyasha, Jaken, and Naraku, which obviously was not the kind of company she wanted to be grouped with. She begrudgingly reached for her purse and tote bag, quickly shuffling in various documents, books, and the office stapler by mistake.

“Gee, thanks,” Kagome mumbled to her co-worker, standing up and adjusting all of her bags on her shoulder. She blinked in surprise when Sesshoumaru took the heavier tote bag from her, earning an earful of squeals about chivalry in the process. Kagome was too wary at this point to even be annoyed by the skyrocketed hormone level in the office.

Absently, she grabbed her phone off her desk and was immediately dragged out of the office by Sesshoumaru and leaving behind all of the swoons and sighs at her workplace. They walked down to the lobby in silence, and just as they made it out onto the streets, she heard him sighed.

“I hope to god you plan on switching job soon.”

Kagome blinked, not expecting that comment from him. She treaded carefully with her next thought. “You aren’t mad?”

“By what?”

Kagome wondered if she was in any way shooting herself in the foot, but she continued anyway. “By the last text I sent?”

“About me picking you up early? I am annoyed that you are not as appreciative, yes, but not angry.”

“That was the last text you read?”

“Did you send another? My phone died after I responded to you.”

Kagome grinned cheekily, realizing she had somehow dodged his wrath. “Oh, it was nothing. Let’s go home.”

Sesshoumaru gave her an unconvinced look. His brows furrowed together slightly as he felt Kagome took the lead in pulling him in the direction to their apartment. “I feel like you are hiding something.”

“Well, aren’t you keen?” Kagome waved it aside. “It was nothing.”

“Hmm.”

Kagome faltered a bit, realizing he tended to have a one-track mind when it came to something that interested him. Tessaiga was always a foremost example, she thought wryly to herself. She pulled at his wrist harder, ignoring his continuous wary look, as she wondered silently how much topless persuading would get him to drop the matter.

She breathed in deeply.

“Sesshoumaru?”

“Yes?”

She stopped walking, and turned around and undid the first two buttons on her blouse, catching his immediate attention when he caught sight of her cleavage. He gave her a slight quizzical look, but he seemed to have forgotten about his earlier suspicion as his attention now seemed entirely focused on her chest.

She resumed dragging him home, sighing to herself.

 _What a heel_ , she thought to herself, realizing the hetero male tendencies transcended across all species. On the bright side, though, she realized this was an excellent leverage for her to have for the next time she got in trouble or in need of a quick bribe.


End file.
